BGH Music
BGH Music (formerly BobGmbH) is a Swiss YouTuber best known for his "Impossible Remixes", which usually contain from 10,000-100,000 notes, however, he's is not part of the black midi team. With more than 1,000,000 subscribers, he is the most subscribed YouTuber who makes MIDI-related music videos. He also has two alternative channels alongside his main channel that he does smaller arangments and playing on the keyboard. Videos over 1,000,000 views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's Song (The Living Tombstone) #*15.2 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Let It Snow" Frozen #*15.0 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pirates of the Caribbean Medley #*12.9 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - He's A Pirate #*11.9 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Super Mario Medley (1/2) #*9.76 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - PSY "Gentleman" #*9.69 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Unity" TheFatRat #*9.01 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Break My Mind" DAGames (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) #*6.32 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Die In A Fire" Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (The Living Tombstone) #*5.47 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Nyan Cat #*5.27 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Gravity Falls Theme #*5.24 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 "It's Been So Long" (The Living Tombstone) #*4.50 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 "Survive the Night" (MandoPony) #*4.24 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Tetris Theme A #*4.22 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Megalovania" Undertale #*4.04 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - The Legend of Zelda Medley #*3.93 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Requiem for a Dream (Lux Aeterna) #*3.91 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Mortal Kombat Theme #*3.81 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Harry Potter "Hedwig's Theme" #*3.45 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Monody" TheFatRat #*2.99 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Steven Universe Theme #*2.84 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Star Wars: The Imperial March #*2.80 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Skyrim Theme #*2.70 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Imagine Dragons "Demons" #*2.58 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Katy Perry "Dark Horse" #*2.56 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Lavender Town #*2.47 million views #"Let It Go" Frozen - Easy Piano Tutorial #*2.23 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pokémon Medley #*2.17 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pokémon Theme #*2.12 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - OneRepublic "Counting Stars" #*1.98 million views #Imagine Dragons "Radioactive" - Easy Piano Tutorial #*1.77 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Faded" Alan Walker #*1.67 million views #2015 #*1.64 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - What Does The Fox Say #*1.61 million views #Martin Garrix "Animals" - Synthesia Remix #*1.42 million views #I. Dream - Main Theme (SAD PIANO SONG) #*1.36 million views #BEST OF IMPOSSIBLE REMIX #*1.28 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Doctor Who Theme - "I Am The Doctor" #*1.26 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Avicii "Hey Brother" #*1.21 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Super Mario Medley (2/2) #*1.16 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's Song MEDLEY #*1.13 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Time Lapse" TheFatRat #*1.09 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 "Balloons" (MandoPony) #*1.08 million views #Sad & Emotional Piano Music Playlist #*1.07 million views External links *BGH Music on YouTube **800,000+ subscribers *BGH Music on Bandcamp *BGH Music on Soundcloud **3,000+ followers *BobGmbH on Twitter **500+ followers *BGH Music on Google+ **3,000+ followers References